Welcome to the Celestial Spirit World!
by ElysiaWaterchild
Summary: A series of one shots, this time of the Celestial Spirits. This may or may not be in line with my other story (Libraries are for Reading Only, Not!), but they exist in the same universe. {{All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail, only the stories in my head!}}
1. Taurus x Virgo

Taurus x Virgo

*Coincides with NaLu's first quest.*

Bells chimed in the distance and Virgo sighed. She had been trying to surprise Taurus with a nice dinner and a romantic evening in their private room, but he got called away. That bull was always horny and seeing Lucy only made things worse; well better, it always got him that much more aroused. A split second later, time moving differently in the Celestial Realm than in the normal one, Taurus returned, however instead of putting his axe on the table and bragging about how sexy Lucy was or how he kicked the bad guys ass in no time flat, he came up behind Virgo and hugged her lovingly, leaning his chin on top of her head.

"What is all this for?" She asked, loving the softer side of him, but curious as to what brought it on.

"Well the battle was over quickly, which is nothing new." He said with a pause, Virgo knew better than to interrupt so she just waited for him to continue, and when he did, his voice was dangerously low. "I saw Lucy naked."

Virgo's heart stopped, that kind of relationship was forbidden between Spirits and humans, especially if that human held the contract of the spirit. "Explain." She said as her voice dropped and she tried to pull away from him. Taurus just held on to her, she could have used her magic to get out, but he apparently needed this.

"She was being attacked, sexually, by a Vulcan, the same one we fought all those years ago. Something entered Lucy, Natsu, and the entire city of Acrypha's mind and body, bringing all of their sexual desires forward. It was lunacy." He paused for a moment of contemplation. "I'm surprised Leo didn't go running, their bond is so strong that I thought for sure he'd be helping her out."

"Leo is filling in for the Celestial King while he is on his sabbatical with Ophiuchus." Virgo said, only the 12 knew about this sabbatical the King was taking, or the relationship between the two of them, it must have slipped Taurus' mind. "So why was seeing Lucy naked such a problem for you, when you've been envisioning it for years?"

"It wasn't that, it was the whole thing. I hated seeing her helpless, an animal to her desires, and I came in after most of the spell had been broken on her. I can't imagine how I would feel, how any of us would feel if we were there when she was helpless."

It was then that Virgo understood. For all of Taurus' bravado and perviness, it was his way of coping with insecurities. She turned around and returned his hug, inhaling his scent and helping him heal. "I love you Taurus, always and forever, and for a Celestial Spirit, you know that's going to be a long time. Did you manage to help Lucy?" Taurus nodded. "Then that is what matters. We could all feel something was off, but her emotions have been so out of whack the last few years with her love for Natsu not getting fulfilled or noticed. It's affected all of us tied to her, and since most of the 12 are in her care, the rest of the Celestial Realm has been on rocky ground." Virgo looked up at her husband and kissed right underneath his chin, where his little goatee met his neck.

Taurus shivered visibly and looked down at his wife. "Why must you do that to me woman?" He asked playfully, almost back to his usual self.

Virgo just chuckled and back up slowly, dropping her clothing as she made her way seductively to their room. "I like how it makes you feel." She said once at the door way. "Now, are you coming, or do I have to punish you?" Taurus practically jumped the distance and closed the door behind them.

"Oh no, tonight, I am doing the punishing." He said as he pulled off his shorts and sprang to attention. "On the rack my dear." He relied looking at his gorgeous wife. She just nodded and walked over to the rack and stood there while Taurus helped her into the binds, her pale skin glistening in the soft glow of their room. Once she was secured in place, Taurus turned around to the table nearby and began looking at their toys. While he was otherwise occupied, he flicked his tail over her body, from her cheeks, to her lips, over her nipples, down her sides and around her stomach. He trailed his tail down her hips, avoiding the glistening wet center and began to play with her inner thighs. Taurus heard a moan escape his wife's lips and he smiled. He loved how he could get her so worked up, by something so simple. Picking up the blindfold, he placed it over Virgo's eyes and kissed her passionately before allowing his tail to start playing with her clit. Taurus' hands worked over her body, massaging her muscles, and then caressing her breasts. His mouth sought out her nipples, firm and erect beneath him and he suckled her, his tail stroking ever so gently over her clit, driving Virgo wild.

"Please love, I need you to fuck me. Be my bull, please." She begged him, but Taurus wouldn't stop. He gently tapped his tail over her pussy, drawing moans of desire from his wife as he switched breasts. She was ample and gorgeous, and he loved her so much. He was going to take his time with her tonight, he was going to spoil her and love her, and make her remember that she was his and his alone, and that he was hers.

"No Virgo, not yet, this is your punishment for thinking that Lucy and I could ever have been together." She never said it, but Taurus knew as soon as her voice dropped earlier that she had suspected that. Virgo wasn't the jealous type, just protective of both her husband and her friend. If Lucy had been a Celestial Spirit, things may be different, but she's not. "Now, I'm going to leave my tail here for a bit while I retrieve what I want." He said stepping away from the rack and towards the table. Taurus' tail twitched over Virgo's pussy, getting her soaking wet. After what seemed like an eternity to Virgo, but only a few moments to Taurus, he returned with an interesting toy. It looked like a strap on, but was reversed, so the cock went into the pussy or asshole, whichever, and then was strapped on the body. Taurus removed his tail slowly, drawing it over her clit, bringing out groans, moans, and gasps from Virgo before replacing it with the slowly vibrating cock. Virgo bit her lip and Taurus watched as she unconsciously spread her legs further, more by muscle than actually moving them, and he very slowly, inserted the cock into her dripping wet pussy. Once he heard her scream with delight, he knew it was in as far as it could, and he secured it in place with the straps.

She began rocking into the cock and Taurus took the opportunity to move around to the back of the rack. He stood behind her, just watching her move with the cock buried in her, loving the sounds she was making. He began stroking his cock to relieve some of the pressure, for he was patiently waiting for Virgo to cum. He wanted her dripping and panting before he took his turn, and he could wait until she did.

Tonight, it wasn't that long of a wait, and Taurus watched as Virgo tried to squeeze her knees together as best she could before screaming loudly and exploding all over the cock, which just kept buzzing away in her. Taurus used his tail like a whip and lightly slapped Virgo's ass, drawing a sharp gasp from her and then he came up to her backside. His cock was aching to enter its home and he was going to let it. He wrapped his hands around his wife's body, holding onto her tits as he gently eased his cock into her ass. Virgo screamed loudly this time, both from the pain it brought, and from the pleasure. She leaned her ass back into him, helping him enter her as much as he could. Once he was all the way in, he stopped moving for a minute while his fingers pinched and pulled on Virgo's nipples. He felt her contract around him, felt the vibration of the cock in her pussy, and knew it wouldn't be long until he was ready to finish, but he wanted to make sure she came again.

"Fuck love, you're so fucking mean, you're spreading me too wide!" Virgo exclaimed as Taurus began to pull out slowly and push back in. He started picking up speed as his hands wandered over her body, one reaching down and playing with her clit, while the other moved up to her neck, gently choking her. He knew how much pressure was too much, how much was too little, and how much was just enough. They had been over this a hundred times, but he always started off a little light, until she said otherwise. "Harder Taurus, make me your fucking whore!" She said forcefully as Taurus tightened his grip some more. He began pounding her ass faster and faster, and the hand that was at her clit, turned the dial up on the cock to its full setting. "Aaaahhh, yeesssss." She let out, her body shaking from the vibration and Taurus fucking her.

Taurus leaned as far forward as he could and bit on Virgo's ear. "I want an ear piercing orgasm Virgo; I want to feel your juices sliding down my legs." He said gruffly, his animal instincts starting to take over. Taurus knew that as soon as Virgo let go, he would slip into the bull and fuck her senseless, which she actually loves.

"Soon baby, so fucking soon. I need it harder. Fuck my brains out Taurus!" Virgo yelled, driving Taurus to move that much quicker, and pinch that much harder on her clit. "Oh gods, fuck yes!" She screamed as her whole body shook the rack, and she exploded forcefully ejecting the vibrating cock out of her pussy, ripping one of the straps.

Taurus slid into the bull mentality, let out a loud moo, and grabbed both of Virgo's tits for better leverage. He began pistoning so fast into her ass, and she was so wet that when he pulled out a little too much, he slid into her waiting pussy causing her to let out a yelp of delight and surprise.

"Oh ya, fuck my tight pussy, you big, big bull. Fill me up with your cock until I can't fucking take it anymore." Virgo always knew what to say to get Taurus riled up and it was working. He was fucking her so quickly, piercing her so deeply, that she exploded again, this time all over his cock, which sent Taurus over the edge. He pushed himself all the way into Virgo and let out another loud moo, more of a roar, and came inside Virgo, filling her up until she was dripping both of their juices. Taurus was so pent up, that he stayed inside Virgo's pussy, while his cum just kept coming.

Once he finished, he slowly removed himself from Virgo, cleaned himself up and then cleaned up his wife, before removing her from the rack. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him into a deep kiss, and he picked her up. Virgo wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed, where he laid her down and they continued their night of love-making.

*Next chapter is Leo and Aries.*


	2. Leo x Aries

Leo and Aries

*The date that Cancer is babysitting for.*

"Honey, are the kids gone?" Aries called to her husband, she was agonizing over her dress in the mirror when Leo walked in. But the look on his face, and how loud his jaw hit the floor, he liked what he saw. Aries had put on a pale green cocktail dress, with a little shimmer. It wasn't something that she would wear normally, but Aquarius picked it out for her. Aries felt both extremely self-conscious and sexy at the same time. Leo loved it though.

"I, damn Aries, you look fantastic. We should just stay home, no need for others to see you." He said pulling his wife into a sweeping hug.

Aries chuckled and her fears vanished. "Oh no, no no no. We've had this date planned for weeks, we're going. Plus with you leaving soon, I want all the time I can with you." That hit Leo hard, it wasn't often that Aries put her foot down for anything, it wasn't in her natural character, so when she did, Leo took note. He had also completely forgotten about the King's upcoming sabbatical, but what no one knew except him was that it wasn't a sabbatical, it was a honeymoon. The King and Ophiuchus were tying the knot. The 12 knew about the relationship, but only Leo knew about the impending nuptials, since he was going to be covering for the King while he was gone.

"Fair point, but maybe someone can look after the kids while I'm away and you can come visit? Hell, they'll be old enough soon to watch over themselves." Leo chuckled at the thought of his twin hellions left in the house by themselves. They reminded him a lot of Natsu and Gray, always fighting.

Aries kissed her husband's neck with a slight nip. "We'll see, but first, we need to get going." They were heading into the normal world for once, using Leo's power to open the gate. Aries had always wanted to see something called an "opera" so Leo acquiesced and got them tickets to one he had heard was very funny: The Marriage of Figaro. He had no idea what it was about, but Aries lit up and started blabbering on about the characters, set, and hilarious arias. Leo was going to spend time with his wife. A few hours in the human world was the blink of an eye in the Spirit Realm so they had extra time to spare, but Leo wanted this to be special so he had dinner and a walk around Crocus planned as well.

Leo opened the portal after quickly changing his attire. They stepped through hand in hand into the twinkling evening of the city. Aries just stared around at her, she very rarely got to come into this world without Lucy's assistance. Leo squeezed her hand and began walking down the street. "This way, we're having dinner over here, and the opera house is just down the street." Leo led the way, Aries trying to take in as much of the sights as possible. When they reached the restaurant, she was amazed at how many people knew who Leo was. They had a quiet, secluded back table reserved for them. Leo caught her wondering at how these people knew him. "When we were under Karen's contract, there were times when she would bring me out in places like this restaurant, had me appear human, to make the other men jealous. It nearly always worked, she'd find some poor sap and then send me back. I was sworn not to say anything, but some of the connections have come in handy since then. When I was hiding out in Fairy Tail as Loke, they knew who I was, and whenever I came to Crocus for a quest, I could always count on friends here. It's part of why I wanted to come here, as myself, with my gorgeous wife. Lucy has been sending me messages that the restaurant owner wanted to speak to me about something."

"Oh Leo." Aries said softly, putting her hand on his. She knew how difficult it was for him to speak of Karen, even all these years later. She herself had issues with it. Karen was once a good wizard, but once she got her second Golden Key, Leo, she thought she was better than everyone else. "Let's just focus on dinner. What's good?" She asked curious.

Leo smiled affectionately at Aries. "They have an excellent vegetarian menu. Their tofu doesn't taste nearly as bad as it normally does for me."

Aries gaped at him. "You're going to eat vegetarian?" She asked incredulously.

"I'll make sure to get my meat intake later tonight." Leo replied offhand. Aries completely missed the intent behind it as the maître'd walked up to them.

"Ah Master Leo, I'm so glad to see you. And this must be your stunning wife Aries." He said.

"Francesco, I'm so glad you're still here. How have you been? Yes this is Aries. Aries this is Francesco he runs the restaurant for Giuseppe, when chef isn't in." Leo stood and shook Francesco's hand, while Aries stumbled a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hear you were of help to Leo in his trying times?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, I was one of the few who realized that Loke of Fairy Tail was also Leo, the Celestial Spirit. Chef was also one. I apologize on behalf of the entire restaurant for any aid in Karen's misbehavior." Francesco said sadly with a bow.

Both Leo and Aries rebutted him though. "It's not your fault at all, you have no control over your patrons." Aries said. She was getting quite agitated, like normal when Karen was brought up, but this was different. She was seeing first-hand the longstanding effect Karen had on other humans, and it disgusted her. She was really going to need a laugh once this was done. Francesco noticed the change in Aries and he stood up tall and proud.

"Now, we'll have no more talk of her. What can I get for you?"

"Vegetarian Chef Surprise." Leo replied quickly. "Two please," Francesco raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "and a bottle of your finest red wine please." Francesco nodded and left eh couple as they sat back down.

Aries and Leo engaged in minor chit chat until the food arrived, and Aries could hardly believe her eyes. On Leo's plate was the most delicious looking steak she had ever seen, but it, it couldn't be? Tofu? Certainly smelled like it. Leo just smiled and gestured to her plate. Aries looked down and saw a similar dish, except hers was tuna. She sniffed it to be sure, but she couldn't believe that it was tofu! It looked so natural. "Giuseppe here is amazing. He has a cooking magic, that can take boring, bland ingredients and morph them into something beautiful, but he is also an extremely talented chef." Leo explained as he began to cut up his steak. Aries looked at her beautifully plated fish and dove in, rather unceremoniously. Leo just laughed and they ate in amicable silence. The wine that Francesco brought was delicious, and it touched Aries palate just enough to have her tipsy when they left.

"Leo my old friend!" A loud voice boomed across the restaurant. Leo looked up and saw Giuseppe walking towards them, but something was wrong. Leo could feel it surrounding him.

"Giuseppe, what is wrong?" Leo asked immediately as the chef ambled up to the them.

The old chef just smiled, a bright fixture on a wrinkled face. "So you've sensed it then?" Leo nodded. "I'm dying Leo, I have been for some time." Aries put a small hand on his arm and Giuseppe looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. "My dear, you are absolutely radiant, you must be Aries." She nodded and smiled at him before he continued. "I suppose you know why I've brought you here then Leo?" Leo didn't move, didn't speak, just looked at one of his oldest human friends practically crumbling in front of them. "I wanted to see you one last time before I crossed over, and to let you know that this restaurant will always be here for you, whenever you or your stunning wife need it. I have deeded it in your name, well your alias as Loke anyways. I looked into it, spirits are not allowed to own property." Leo was shocked and sat down. "Now, I'm not asking you to run the place, Francesco will be taking over once I'm gone, but your name is on the deed, so that there is always a safe haven for you when you need it."

"All I've ever needed was the companionship you and the staff have brought me." Leo said as he stood up, hugging Giuseppe.

"Now I must get back to the kitchen. Dinner was on me, please stop by anytime you wish, the door is always open to you and your family."

Aries leaned over and kissed the old man's cheek with a smile. "Dinner was fantastic; I would love to eat here again." She said honestly as Giuseppe returned the smile and walked away. A few minutes later, after Leo had given Francesco a sizable tip, which he tried to refuse, Aries and Leo were walking to the opera. "Leo, are you ok?" He had been quiet for the last few minutes.

"Ya, I'm just sad. I hope this opera is as funny as you say, I really need it."

Aries chuckled. "Oh it is. I watched a really horrible lacrima transmission of it, and I was in stitches I was laughing so hard."

"Good good." Leo replied as they entered the opera house.

*4 hours later*

"Ahhhhahahahaha." Leo was still laughing as they walked back into their home. "Oh that was hilarious, we need to see it again." He stuttered out. He took his coat off, while still laughing, but as soon as it was done, she felt a small body pressed into his, and warm lips on his neck. "Oh, Aries." He moaned out as Aries began undoing his shirt and pulling it off. Her lips sought one of his nipples which drew a gasp from Leo. It always surprised him when she took control like she was now. Her hand made quick work of his belt and pants, and before Leo knew it, Aries had him cupped in her hands. She began stroking his long cock, her thumb flicking his tip every so often as he grew harder from her ministrations.

Aries released Leo's nipples and looked up at him. "You are relinquishing control to me tonight. Do you understand?" She asked forcefully. Leo just nodded, he loved this side of her, and had no issue what so ever giving up that control. She would see him satiated, and she would demand that he work her over as well. A sharp bite on his chest drew Leo out of the reverie. "Words Leo, do you understand?"

"Yes my love, my mistress, my life." He replied and then suddenly her mouth was on his cock, only taking in the tip, as he was so large for her small mouth, but her hands more than made up the difference. "Good gods, that feels good." Leo rested his head against the door as his stunning wife worked him over, and he could feel the orgasm building.

Aries removed her mouth from him for a brief moment to speak. "Tell me when." Was all she said before she plunged back down. Leo squirmed and throbbed underneath Aries mouth until he could feel his orgasm coming to the brink.

"Aries, I'm gonna cum soon." He grunted out as Aries quickly pulled her mouth off his cock with a loud pop. Once the cool air hit him, Leo groaned out and came all over Aries face, which she began licking off immediately. Once she cleaned her face off, she stood up and took Leo's hand and led her husband to the couch where she pushed him down and slid on top of him. It was at this moment that Leo realized that Aries wasn't wearing any underwear. He slid into her effortlessly, she was already so wet, but his size still stretched her wide. Aries mewled out and pushed herself down onto him as far as she could. When she was down, she leaned down and kissed Leo, who returned the kiss with fervor, his hands running wildly over his wife's body. Leo unzipped Aries' dress and pulled it off utterly amazed by the fact that she went completely commando underneath it. As Aries rocked and rode Leo's stiff cock, Leo took one of her perfect nipples into his mouth and began to suckle her. Aries leaned her head back as she pushed her pelvis into his. She could feel her tension building and then it hit, Leo had pushed his thumb into her tender clit which immediately sent her over the edge. Aries gasped and exploded all over Leo who switched to her other nipple.

"Leo, fuck you're so fucking good." She moaned into his ear. Aries continued to ride her husband as he was engrossed in her tits. She could feel his cock starting to throb again and smiled. "Cum for me my lion, fill me up with your seed." She tugged lightly on his ear while she whispered which caused Leo to shiver and explode. Aries loved being able to control him that way, not that she was a very controlling being to begin with. "Take me to the bedroom; I want your mouth on my pussy now." She demanded.

Leo picked her up, his cock still spewing in her and brought her into the bedroom. Once he was finished cumming, he laid her down on the bed and kissed her deeply, before moving his kisses south. He didn't waste any time and as soon as his mouth reached her delicious pussy he looked up and smiled. "And now for my meat." Leo whispered before diving into Aries pussy. She gasped out as he nibbled her clit and clenched the bedsheets. She pushed her hips into his face, and Leo took the opportunity to wrap his arms underneath her ass, playing with her little tail. No one knew this, but he tail was extremely erogenous, as were her horns. All Leo had to do sometimes was touch them, and she'd melt into him. This was no exception, but she was determined to keep control.

"More, eat me til I cum." Aries demanded, and Leo responded in kind, moving harder and faster, enjoying the taste of her. His hands cupped both her ass and her tail, squeezing it gently. "Oh gods yes, fuck Leo! More! More!" Leo dug his nose into her clit and inserted his tongue into her pussy, something he knew she couldn't control. "Fuck YESSSS!" Aries screamed out and exploded all over Leo's face. "Oh gods yes, you're so fucking amazing Leo!" She exclaimed. "Now take me, hard and fast, like the Lion that you are."

Leo's face lit up and spun Aries around so that she was on her stomach, and pulled her up on to all fours. "Does my little sheep want to be fucked from behind?" Aries muttered out a yes and looked back at Leo as he lined himself up with her pussy. "I want you screaming for me before we come." And with that, Aries lost control as Leo speared her tight waiting pussy. She screamed out and threw her head back. Leo grabbed her hair and kept her positioned up as he began picking up speed. With his other hand he slapped her round ass and played with her little tail.

"Baaaaa." Aries let out a loud bleat as Leo fondled her tail and one of her hands moved over to her clit and began to play with it. "Harder, please Leo, I need you to fuck me as hard as you can!" She begged and Leo obliged. Her ass was jiggling with how hard he was pumping into her. Leo pulled Aries into a standing position in front of him, his cock still pounding her tight pussy, which made it easier for Aries to play with herself. Leo however had other ideas and grabbed onto Aries horns, stroking them as she had done earlier with his cock. "Oh gods Leo, I'm gonna cum soon." She moaned out very softly because she could barely breathe.

"Soon my love, but first, I want that neck." He said as he bit down hard on Aries neck. If they weren't Celestial Spirits, she would have been dead. Aries let out an ear piercing scream and exploded all over Leo again, coating his cock and slickening his legs. Leo wasn't long before his own orgasm over took him and he ejaculated deep into Aries pussy, filling her up, his juices mixing with hers. They fell down on the bed, just lying there naked, Leo still fully in Aries pussy. Aries slid off him and rolled over, moving up the bed and pulling her husband up with him. The curled up together, legs intertwined, breathing heavy, and within moments they were both asleep. It was a good thing that Cancer had the kids for a week, because Leo and Aries were going to make the most of the time they had left, before Leo sat in for the King.

*Next chapter is Scorpio and Aquarius.*


End file.
